The Red Door
by tivadivas
Summary: Tiva banter Ziva helps Tony out of a, shall we say, a bind. And he makes it up to her. Nothing deep. Just Tiva deserving of the M rating.


All general disclaimers apply. We don't own these characters or the show. DPBellisario does. We know it. If we did it would have to move to HBO. We're just having a little fun. So, this is for all of you missing your tiva. Just an FYI we have an almost completed chapter of Cargo for you all. We also have mountains of final exams and all that fun stuff. Not to mention working for a living. Drat!The TivaDivas.

THE RED DOOR.

_Thursday Night_

Ziva licked her kiss-bruised lips and slid her dinner companion, Michael, a wicked grin. "Should we ask for the check?"

Michael leaned in for another kiss. "I think that would be a good idea. Hopefully work won't call you in this time."

"I told you. My job is not exactly 9 to 5." She said. As if to illustrate the point, her cell phone rang. She reached into her evening bag and checked the read out. Tony.

She snapped it open. "_What_?"

"Ziva. Thank God. I need your help." He breathed. He sounded as though he'd just sprinted a marathon.

"Do we have a case?"

"No." He said; his voice sounding strained and far away.

"Then good bye Tony. I'm on a date." Ziva flipped the phone closed and jammed it deep into her purse.

"Now where were we?" She said, leaning in to kiss Michael again. Her lips barely touched his and her phone rang again. She glanced at the caller ID. Tony again. She slipped it back into her purse and let it go to voice mail.

Michael whispered in her ear, "How about I take you home and I lick…."

_RING_!

Ziva groaned in annoyance and reached into her bag for the phone and flipped it open. _"What?!"_

"Ziva don't hang up!" Tony yelled.

"Are you in trouble?" She asked, noting the stress in his voice.

"Yes!" he shouted.

"Imminent danger?"

"Not exactly."

"Then can it wait?"

"NO Ziva!" He shouted. "Please. I need you."

"What?" She said softly. _I need you_ was a statement she'd never thought she'd hear from him.

"I need you and I swear I will make it up to you, I swear!" he begged. "Please. I need a favor."

Michael slid his hand up Ziva's thigh and let it settle so that she had no doubt as to what he wanted. "Why me? Why not Gibbs?"

"He's the _last_ person I want to see right now."

"McGee." She sighed, already knowing the answer.

"He's the second to last person I want to see right now."

"Abby then."

"Believe me Ziva. I do not want her to see this." He paused. "Please Ziva." He said, his tone sincere. "You're the only one who can fix this right now."

"It took me a month to get these dinner reservations Tony. This had better be good." She growled.

"It is." He said in a small voice.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to bring your spy powers to my apartment."

X

Ziva fumed as she drove to Tony's apartment. Traffic was light for the time of night and she made it in record time. Her foul mood persisted until she saw his front door ajar. She drew her side arm and advanced cautiously through the apartment.

"Tony?" She called.

"In the bedroom." He shouted, relief evident in his voice.

Ziva swung open the door to his bedroom and froze in her tracks. Laughter spilled from her. "_This?_ This is what you got me out of a date for? I ought to leave you here!"

Nude, Tony wriggled against the cords that bound his limbs to each of the posts of his bed. Somehow he'd gotten hold of his cell phone. He gripped it white-knuckled in his left hand. Probably whichever woman had left him in the lurch had slipped it into his hand. "This is so not funny Zee-vah!"

"Oh, it is." She said. "Don't piss me off or I'll take pictures and post them on the front doors of the building. I might even photo shop them. I might make it look…prepubescent. This is a word, yes?"

"No! Don't do that!" He twisted against his restraints in effort to conceal his growing attraction.

She gave him a feline like smile and at sat down on the edge of the bed. She leaned over his naked body and supported her weight on her arm. "So Casanova, how did this happen?"

"I found out she was married before I had a chance to get out of these."

"And?"

"And I said some things that probably should have waited until I was free."

"You let a woman you didn't know well tie you up? You know you only play these games if you trust the person implicitly." She leaned into him.

"What can I say? It was a case of breast induced brain freeze." He shifted uneasily against his bonds.

Ziva cocked her head to one side. "Funny. I always had you pictured as more of a rear end and abs man."

"I'm complex. Are you going to untie me?"

"I'm thinking I like you this way. All I need now is a gag."

"Then I wouldn't be able to tell you gorgeous you look." He said and he meant it. She wore a sleeveless brown silk wrap dress with open toed high heels. She had her hair loose and pulled back with a clip. "Or were you referring to something, perhaps, sexual in nature?" He asked hopefully.

Ziva smacked him with a pillow. "I cannot believe I left a date for this." In a flash she sat astride him, far enough up on his chest to avoid contact with him.

"Were you about to close the deal?" He asked, trying to ignore the fact that she was now straddling him, her skirt hitched up around her hips. The silk of her dress slid over his eager skin and he bit back a groan.

She leaned over him and studied the knots. "Who tied you? What's the American saying, if you can't tie knots tie lots?"

"I've never heard that one but it's good." He said; eyes fixed on the clear view he had of her breasts.

Ziva sat back and reached up under her skirt and extracted the knife she had in a holster by her thigh. She quickly sliced through the bonds. Freed, he sat up and rubbed his raw wrists and ankles.

"You wear a knife on a date?"

"Among other things." She said elusively.

He opened his mouth to reply and his cell went off.

"A dead marine just popped up in the Potomac. Grab your gear." Gibbs grumbled.

"Be right there boss." He replied.

"Call Ziva."

"On it boss." He said.

Tony dressed quickly. "You have a change of clothes with you or are you going to go fight crime in stilettos?"

"I have what I need in the car."

"Speaking of cars, I need a ride."

"You have got to be kidding me," she said lifting her skirt to re-sheath her knife

"Nope. _MRS_. Ruiz flushed both sets of my car keys down the toilet before she left. Man, that's going to be expensive."

X

"Too bad Michael didn't believe you had to work." Tony said. He was driving Ziva's MINI as she performed a quick change act worthy of Circ du Soleil in the back seat.

"I've been humped before." She said as she pulled her dress over her head.

"I think you mean dumped. We all know you've been humped before, it's not really news."

He caught a flash of her in a garter belt as she shed her stockings and had to swerve back into their lane.

"Eyes on the road." She yelled. Finished dressing, she scooted into the front seat. "You owe me big time. It was going really well."

"How well?"

"Very well."

"I noticed you weren't wearing panties. I'll make it up to you."

"Really?" She said; sarcasm oozed from her voice. "Which part would you be making up to me?"

"Dinner." He said. "I'll take you where ever you want."

"The Red Door." She said with out missing a beat.

X

_Saturday Night_

The Red Door was a French restaurant attached to an old hotel from the 1700's. At one time legend held that it had been a bordello. Currently they sat in a small alcove, tucked away from plain sight.

He studied her face in the low light as she took a sip of wine. Ziva looked up at him, her eyes veiled by her lashes. "Yes?"

"Just enjoying the view."

She gave a little laugh. "So." She said, the corners of her mouth twitched in a smile. "Tell me about the Coquette."

"The Rockette?" He asked. "Only if you tell me about your first."

"First what?" She said. "_Oh_." She said, "We're talking about sex aren't we?" She paused and took another sip. "You first."

He heard a soft clunk under the table and felt her foot, freed of her stiletto slid into his lap. Her foot started to move subtly. He found it strangely erotic. "Tell me about the Rockette then?"

"I was 16."

"Please." She snorted.

"Okay fine. 14. She was a brunette, curly hair. God what a body…" He said. "I remember she was wearing this short little Santa suit."

Ziva's eyes went wide and her foot stopped moving. "You slept with a woman while she was dressed as Santa Claus?"

"NO! It's a little red skirt with white trim."

"Ah. Sexy then, yes?"

"Oh yes."

"Go on." She said.

"Well. It was a Christmas party at her parent's estate on Long Island. I thought she was younger. She thought I was older. We had ourselves a very good time. Then the next morning she went back the city and I never heard from her again." He gave her one of his patented smiles.

"You don't remember her name, do you?"

"I never knew it." He let his hand rest lightly on her ankle. "Your turn."

"A friend." She replied, not meeting his eyes. "The night before he went into the army."

"How old?"

"Me or him?"

"You."

"Seventeen." She said.

"Zee-vah."

"Fine. Sixteen. My parents were away. I was alone in the apartment, windows open, the breeze from the ocean blowing through the curtains…"

"Sounds like a romance novel."

"Hardly." She said, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "I think it took about all of two minutes. I spent the two months waiting to get my period."

Tony laughed. "I take it you've learned since then?"

"Oh I have. I've learned that those who brag about their talents are usually compensating for _some_." She paused for effect. "_Short coming_, if you now what I mean."

He sent her his most dazzling smile. "I assure you sweet cheeks. I most definitely am not."

She only laughed.

Deftly he changed the direction of the conversation. "How about a walk through the garden?" he asked. The suggestion had never failed to work on any woman before.

Ziva smiled. "I'd like that."

X

She did not hold his hand as they strolled down the brick lined path as most women would. Instead she leaned close, sharing his space, her body brushing his just enough to keep him on his toes. The grounds of the inn were walled. The air smelled heavily of climbing old garden roses, boxwood and honeysuckle.

Ziva stopped to sniff a rose blossom. Her lips curved up as she held her hair delicately out of her face.

"What woman doesn't love roses?" Tony said.

"They're beautiful." She replied straightening, "But I much prefer Jasmine. It can thrive almost anywhere in the world."

"Sounds like someone I know."

With out warning she spun. She draped her arms over his shoulders and pulled herself up to kiss him, her tongue slowly exploring his mouth. He kissed her back, gently pushing his tongue deep into her mouth. He squeezed her to him, lifting her up so she had to balance on her toes.

Tony felt her hand slide into his pocket before un-tucking his shirt and running her hands over the length of his back. He slipped his hand into his pocket and felt the cool metal of a key. "What's this?" He asked, breaking the kiss.

"Your call." She replied.

He nipped her lower lip. "You want to have sex?"

"No." She said returning his kiss. "I want to make love."

"Same difference."

"Not really. One implies a phone call tomorrow."

"I was planning on doing more than calling." He said. "Where does this key go?"

"Follow me." Only then did she take his hand. She led him through the inn and up a slanted staircase to the very top floor. All thought passed quickly from his mind as he focused on her backside as she walked up the stairs. He didn't know exactly what it was that made her walk so alluring. Perhaps it was her figure, the gently sway to her hips and the curve of her backside. Perhaps it was that she moved with confidence. A woman this proud of her body was sure to be confident lover.

Ziva pushed open the heavy oak door. What caught his eye immediately was the old four-poster bed, with a stepstool leading up to its height, curtains all around. The window was small and looked out over the garden. Outside, the wind had picked up.

As they entered the room, a gentle breeze swept through the open window, ruffling the curtains and bringing with it the scent of roses. In the darkness, Tony watched Ziva's form move over to the dressing table, the only light in the room coming from the full moon outside, where she picked up a small box. Slowly she made her way around the room, lighting little votive candles which covered the furniture and the fireplace, illuminating the room with a soft glow. When she finished, Ziva replaced the box on the table, then turned towards Tony. She moved toward him deliberately, her eyes locked on his. When she stood before him she reached for him without hesitation, confident in the knowledge that his desire equaled hers. As she kissed him he laughed softly, "Candles and matches? Was someone planning on getting lucky tonight?" he asked against her lips.

"We both knew where this was going when you promised to make it up to me." With that, she silenced any further conversation by deepening the kiss, reveling in her exploration of his mouth.

Tony began to move his hands over her body, caressing her skin through the silk of her dress, creating a sensation that sent a shiver down her spine.

Without breaking their kiss, Ziva began moving Tony towards the bed while simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt. She urged him up the steps and onto the bed where he sat facing her. She remained standing on the steps, her thighs encasing his knees. Tony reached for her shoes, unbuckling the straps surrounding her slim ankles, removing them one at a time. Once his task was completed, his hands began a journey of her legs, slowly moving northward, her skirt inching up higher and higher with his hands. He paused briefly to place a soft kiss upon her knee before continuing his exploration. When he reached the silk of her thighs, he used his thumbs to caress the tender inner flesh. Ziva purred. Tony groaned in pleasure when he reached her tender center, finding her smooth and ready.

"Ah, God, no underwear. Every man's fantasy come true."

He pushed her skirt above her waist, using one hand to hold it there while the other began to gently stroke her. As her breathing became heavier, Tony added to the sweet torture he was creating, sliding a finger inside of her slick folds, before quickly removing it.

Just when Ziva thought she could take no more, he suddenly removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth. Ziva screamed. As he licked and suckled, she felt the pleasure building inside of her body. Sensing her, Tony increased his pace, stroking his tongue over her clitoris, over and over. Suddenly her world exploded in a hot white ball of pleasure. Tony continued to lap at her center as she rode out her orgasm.  
When her breathing was back under control, Ziva kissed him forcefully, pushing him down onto the bed, straddling his body. Tony's skillful hands untied her dress and removed in from her body without missing a beat. Ziva broke the kiss, sliding farther down his body, placing hot, open mouthed kisses on his taut chest. Her tongue swirled over his nipples, causing him to suck in his breath. She could feel the muscles in his chest contracting. As she trailed her mouth down his stomach, she stopped at the waistline of his pants, nipping playfully at the tender flesh there. She unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid his zipper down, reaching inside of his boxers to take him into her hands. His flesh was heated and felt like steel encased in silk. Tony gasped at the feel of her cool hands on his hot flesh. She stroked and caressed him, slowly taking him close to the edge, then pulling him back before he could go over.

"Ziva!" Tony gasped out.

Ziva understood and moved back up his body. She positioned herself over him, and then began to slowly lower herself onto him. She moved torturously slowly, taking him in, inch by inch. Once he filled her completely, she began to move, slowly at first. Tony placed his hands on her hips, guiding her, urging her to quicken her pace. She eagerly complied. As their rhythm built he reached for her, pulling her down into a searing kiss. His hands massaged her breasts, his thumbs stroking her nipples. Tony felt Ziva tightening around him and he knew his own climax was not far off. He removed one of his hands from her breasts and reached between them to stroke her. Ziva's muscles began to contract as her orgasm overtook her. They screamed in unison as they reached their release. Ziva collapsed atop him, both of them drenched with sweat and gasping for breath.

He pressed a small kiss into her sweat soaked hair. "So am I forgiven?"

She rolled off of him and settled onto her back, her head nestled into the crook of his arm. "Who says we're done?"

X

So let us know what you think. We love to hear from you. Thanks much to all those who read! And to all those who review, thanks. Seriously it lets us know if we're on the right track. Cheers The TivaDivas


End file.
